


Little Beastie

by NaTChakram



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaTChakram/pseuds/NaTChakram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent discovers that Aurora is not an innocent little girl anymore. Five years after the main story line.  Maleficent/Aurora femslash....Maurora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Beastie

Chapter 1  
“My little Beastie” she whispers, so close to my ear that only I can hear it. Her breath tickles my skin and travels down to my neck, spreading warm heat throughout me as these words leave her mouth. Any reputable queen would be offended by such reference, applauded by it. Yet here I am a ruler of two opposing kingdoms and not a day goes by that I do not long to hear those words. They have become a term an endearment, a profession of love of sorts, as those were the words which woke me from my enchantment. And in that moment I knew the meaning of true love. There were many philosophers that spoke of true love. They said: “Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.” She may have forsaken love once, she had experienced vises of envy, jealousy, she was evil incarnate. Yet, it is not the Maleficent I’ve ever known. She was patient as she watched me grow, kind in her care as she watched over me from the shadows, protecting me from all the evils of this world, even herself. I’ve never seen her anger directed at me, only towards those who wish to harm me. She has never intervened when I was at loss, but rather offered guidance, a push to help me to come to a decision I could live with. I needed that guidance in the last five years, ruling two kingdoms was not an easy task for a young girl of sixteen summers. There were some hard decisions to be made, even those that tore my soul apart, but she guided me through them with her gentle touch and a whisper. The hidden doors would open, and with her help, there would always be a way. By gods I need her guidance now.  
“My fairy Godmother” I reply, and suddenly I am enveloped in the cocoon of her arms and wings, her warmth and her care. Once again I am but a little girl, giddy with excitement, for I have never felt so loved. Her warmth fills me with strength I needed and I relish it. I embrace it, just as I embrace her right this moment, with all my strength, as if she would break from me. She never does, no, in all the time I’ve known her, even as a tiny babe, she has always embraced me. If I were to squirm, she would set me gently down on the ground and tell me to run along. I make no such move; I want to stay here forever, in the embrace of her wings, protected from the world around me, yet it is not to be. The silence passes between us and I squirm in discomfort for I am at loss of what to say. True to herself, the embrace wavers and I am set free, soon she will tell me to run along.  
“Come, “she says, straightening her robes as if her embrace had no effect on either one of us. “You must see to your kingdom, my Queen.” She bows to me, and I laugh, swatting her on her arm as if she was a fool. She pouts at first, a look of utmost hurt, which worries me, but only for a moment. Soon she cannot keep a smile from showing, and I mimic her expression, until I can no longer stifle a laugh. I am her queen, she’s made it very clear to her subjects and mine when she handed me her crown five years ago. There was, however, one little detail she happened to forgo. Moors needed no ruler. Moors were self sufficient, and harmonious. The creatures depended and relied on each other. Each and every one of them had something to offer, and they did so willingly. This kingdom was absent of greed, of hunger, of evil. It was the paradise many had spoken of, and it was all under the care of Maleficent. I was the queen in title only.  
Oh how I wish humanity could take this as a lesson, and adopt those habits, but it was not to be. It took years to overcome the notions of greed and betrayal within my subjects, and it will take many more years to instill them. The deadly walls around Moors were gone, but I have made it clear in my rule that the magical land was off limits. I fought hard for the peace treaty despite the demands of the nobles to put the land to “good use”. I was deemed stubborn and naive, but in the end I managed to convince my subjects that peace and prosperity far outweighed the greed. Many oppose me still. It is, after all, impossible to irradiate injustice in mere five years, impossible to irradiate greed. I’ve issued a law stating that any human found on the land of the fae, would be tried by the fae absent royal intervention from the kingdom. It was unspoken that Maleficent would lead the trial, but most were able to read between the lines. Very few dared to break the treaty, Maleficent’s name alone would send shivers down their spines. Yet there were those so full of greed who risked their own livelihood for gain. I know she has never killed them, for I have seen those ruffians returned safely to their own homes, but somehow, they’ve never tried to enter the moors again. I know not what she did, nor what was said, but her methods were effective and I would never question them. After all, Maleficent always knows better.  
“Beastie?” she calls again, and I have no choice but to break from my musings. For a moment I forget where I am and what she wants from me, but I can always rely on her to remind me of here and now. “Your kingdom calls...” she says, and offers her hand for me to take, so that she could lead me back home.  
The celebration is in full force, yet I cannot stop my eyes from closing for a moment. I’ve had a long trip, and I count down the seconds until I could be once again be enveloped in the warmth of Maleficent’s wings, her sure breath on my neck, her sweet endearments which would lure me to sleep.  
“Beastie” she whispers, only loud enough for me to hear. I look up and she gives me that smile which warms my soul. To her right stands Diaval, strong and proud as he should be.  
“I thought you had a family to attend to.” I kid.  
“Not yet, but soon” he offers, somehow he stands even taller as he speaks. His pride seeping through his every pore. Diaval is soon to be a father. Unbeknown to all, Diaval has been asking to be turned into a crow more often than not, and despite her protests, Maleficent was always ready to oblige.  
“How is Amelia?” I ask. It has become known that Amelia is Diaval’s mate. Most crows have resented his closeness to humans and fae alike, some even made it clear he was not welcome. But not Amelia. Somehow she relished his closeness to other races. Diaval always said that she liked the bread they would share with the birds. Since that day, Maleficent made sure to leave a bowl of bread crumbs and pieces on the nearby branch by her bed. She claimed she was in need of a midnight snack, and that Diaval was a thief for stealing, but both Dival and I know better.  
“Oh you know...She’s nesting...you can only imagine how stressful that could be...on me.” He replies.  
“In this case, you better bring her some bread as peace offering. We wouldn’t want her to think you were slacking off on your fatherly duties.” I tease.  
“Don’t even think about it.” Comes a warning, delivered in a dark husky voice of a horned goddess. “Those are for me, I grow hungry at night.” Maleficent’s expression is serious, but even she cannot suppress the twitch of the lips at the end.  
“Yes well, if my eggs don’t hatch, don’t blame it on me for not keeping my mate warm and fed throughout the nesting season.”  
“Your eggs? I thought Amelia had at least something to do with them.” it wasn’t so much a question, more like a twitch of an eyebrow from the dark fairy.  
“Is that all I am?” he quips “Nothing more than a sperm donor?” he adds.  
“You are a father, Diaval, don’t you forget that.” I try to reassure him. “Thank you for coming and being here, it means a lot.”  
“You know I wouldn’t miss it for the world” he says softly, looking at me with such pride and something else I cannot put my finger on. “Although, Amelia would be more understanding if I brought back a constellation prise.” He and I both know that he could very well take a whole loaf of newly baked bread to bring back to his mate, yet we love to tease the dark fairy as much as we can.  
“You may take a crumb. Just one, so make it counts.” She teases. “I grow hungry at night, you know.”  


Chapter 2  
I carry my precious burden with utmost care, mindful to avoid any branches that come my way. Nothing may dare harm her, worst of all, disturb her peaceful sleep. Somehow even the trees know it. I am not certain if it is magic, for I am too preoccupied with my prized cargo to cast any spells, but somehow the mighty branches of the unmoving tees seem to part from my way. Perhaps it is nothing more than the pigment of my imagination. It matters not, for she is delivered into the bed of moss and grass which I carefully laid out for us. I place her tenderly within, lest I wake her from her dreamscape. She looks so peaceful now, I can watch her for days. Somehow, the curse I cast upon her seemsed almost ironic. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps, now and then, so enchanting. She has managed to enchant the heart of evil, and now I am nothing but a slave to her every whim. There will be no sleep for me tonight, for I get to watch her in peaceful slumber but she will awake come morrow. Why would I ever give up such a gift for a few hours of sleep?  
Ever since king Stefan has fallen, quite literally, my little beastie was a busy little queen bee. Her time and wisdom was needed elsewhere, and I was left behind to lick my wounds. I would give the world to her, for only a moment of her time, but all I had to give was Moors. She relished at the prospect of uniting the two kingdoms, but she trusted the fae to rule themselves, and she trusted me not to interfere too much. I wouldn’t dare break her trust again. But as the time went by, and her responsibilities grew more demanding, what precious time we had together has shrunk in duration, and grew far in between. She had wars to attend to, the nearing kingdoms to defend against, and Moore folk stepped up to the plate, our armies in conjunction were unbeatable. She was sure to defend her land, but drew no further. I had always admired her will and strength to defend what was rightfully hers, just as I admire her angelic features right at this very moment.  
“Come’ere, I’m cold” she mumbles in a state between sleep and wakefulness, and I am powerless to resist her plea. Gods be damned! I am helpless against any plea that comes from her lips. So I join her in a bed of grass, as I envelop my wings around her in an offer of warmth and protection. She seems to respond, nestling her face comfortably between my breasts as she falls back in slumber.  
***  
It is the middle of the night I feel her stir. She is wide awake and so am I. The warmth of her body leaves my arms as she sits up and I am scared beyond belief. She will leave me now, I know it. Her earlier request to join her in slumber must have come from her dreamy imagination. Perhaps she was dreaming of Philip.  
For the last few months, Aurora was an elusive beastie to track. When she was first crowned in her kingdom, we would see each other for two days, once every week. As the time passed our meetings grew rarer. At first, she would visit the moors once every two weeks, then every three. Next thing I know, I get to see her for two days every three moons. What if she wants to cut it even shorter? Would I survive? Would I be able to endure an even longer separation?  
Aurora’s eyes pop open and she looks at me in surprise. “Oh thank Gods you’re here”  
“Hush,” I whisper into her ear as I too sit up to join her. “Go back to sleep.”  
Aurora turns to me, but makes no effort to lay back down. She studies me for a moment, then shakes her head. “What is it?” I ask. Her body tenses and her brows furrow, as I watch her try and compose herself.  
“It is nothing.” She responds. Her voice is gentle but I detect a tone of bitterness she is trying so hard to hide. “You are right, we should go to sleep.” She makes an attempt to lie back down, but my arms stop her. Something is bothering her and I need to know what, I must fix it.  
“Don’t take me for a fool, Aurora. I’ve known you since you were a little child. What is it?”  
She is silent for a moment. I let her take all the time that she needs to compose herself, and finally she does. She takes a deep breath, then another, and then she turns to me. She looks right through me, and I shiver, for she must see deep into my soul. “I thought it was just a dream. Being here, in your arms, embraced by your wings, it seems like a dream.”  
I let out the breath I was holding. I was afraid she would scold me for being so bold with my closeness to her, but she seems to relish it, and that thought gives me a new set of wings, stronger and surer then those on my back.  
“It isn’t a dream” I assure her, even if there is no need. “I will be by your side whenever you need me...always.”  
She smiles, but the smile does not reach her eyes, and once again I worry. “There is more...” it is a statement, not a question, there must be more, or else her smile would light the night sky and turn it into day.  
“I want to stay here forever. I want to be here forever, by your side, but I can’t.”  
“I know.” My reply is solemn, there is so much more I want to say, but I need her to talk, to get it all out off her chest.  
“I hate it there at the castle, these nobles. They always try to control me. They keep telling me what to do, how to live my life, and I can’t. Maleficent, I can’t live by their standards.” I can see the tears about to spill from her eyes and my heart breaks. I pull her to me, envelop her and rock her like a babe, until the dam burst and she is sobbing on my shoulder.  
“I will kill them all. I swear, if they dare lay a hand on you, I will kill them all. Treaty be damned, my soul is already sold to the devil, I promise I will kill them!”  
The small laugh escape between the sobs, but she doesn’t stop crying. Her hands are soothing on my back, drawing circles between my wings. She is comforting ME, when I should be the one offering comfort.  
“It’s not that” she says “They say I need to think of the kingdom, and they are right, but I can’t. I am not ready!”  
“You are a great Queen” I assure her, “Don’t you ever change.” She smiles at me in response, but soon her sobs resume in their intensity.  
“They say I need an heir, they say I need to choose my King.” Now I am the one who stiffens. She hugs me tighter and I force myself to take slow, deep breaths and see reason. I almost hate the nobles as much as she does, but they are right. Aurora deserves to have a husband, a family. She would be a good mother, the most gentle and carrying mother in the world.  
“What about Philip? He is a good man. Did he offer to court you?”  
“He did” she replies “Many others did too. You are right, he is a good man, and I care for him a great deal, but I don’t want him as a husband. I don’t want any of them as a husband. I don’t want a king to rule by my side, I want my Fairy Godmother.”  
My breath stops at her words, and I too feel the sting of the tears. I haven’t cried, not since the day I saw her under the enchantment of my own doing. I know not how to respond, what I should do.  
“Hush now. There is so much I cannot give you, but they can.”  
“You give me EVERYTHING I need!” she assures. “You are my protector; you are my guide, my advisor, my heaven, my escape. You are my strength...” Her lips emphasise her every word with gentle kisses. She lays them on my neck as she moves up to my jaw, and then my ear. She sends shivers down my spine and I feel as if I should protest, to contest her words but my conscience has left me. “You are my love, my desire....” she whispers huskily as she kisses my cheek bones and then the side of my lips. “I don’t want a husband I want you”. Then her lips are upon mine, and I cannot suppress a gasp. My whole body is on fire and my lips are scorched. I lose all essence of time, but it is no matter. Somehow she knows to take advantage of my parted lips and her tongue slips between them. My brain shuts off and my body takes over. Before I could even register the change, I am kissing her back, pulling her face to mine as if she would evaporate. Then I am pressing her down, laying her on the bed of grass and moss, and it is MAGNIFICENT!

Chapter 3  
I feel like I am in the dreamscape, for this cannot be real. It cannot be happening for she will never let it happen, it must be a dream, but my dreams never felt so good. My dreams never set my body on fire, not to this extent. I can feel her breath against my lips, I feel her tongue caressing and exploring mine and I am all but ready to explode from this feeling alone. I pull her even closer to me, impossibly close, holding her face in tight grip, lest she pulls back from me. I cannot and will not allow it. Not now, no matter what the cost. Yet, after only few moments, which feel like eternity, her tongue withdraws from the cavern of my moth, and her lips still. She tries to extract herself from me, but I draw her face closer to mine in my feeble attempt to stop her. I know she is stronger than me, she is bound to win and eventually she does. Her face is now a few inches from mine, but I won’t let her go further.  
“What am I doing?” she berates herself. Soon her eyes meet mine and they are pleading. “Forgive me.” She says “I could not help myself.”  
“There is nothing, nothing to forgive. I want this, I want for you to kiss me again.”  
“I can’t. This isn’t right.” The words are spoken, but her voice holds no conviction. She wants this as much as I do, and I would be a fool to let an opportunity like this pass.  
“This is what I want, what you want.” I encourage her.  
“If we continue, I won’t be able to control myself, to stop myself.”  
“What if I don’t want you to stop? What if I want you to lose control of your inhibitions?” My voice is sure, but even I know that I am begging.  
She shakes her head in response and looks away. “This isn’t right. Just a few moments ago I was ready to take your most precious gift. One you should save for your one true love, for your husband, for the future father of your children. I cannot let you throw it away on me.”  
“I told you, I don’t want a husband, I want you.” I reason.  
“And what if in a year or two you change your mind, and your husband does not find you desirable because you have given away your virtue.”  
“Then I would need a better husband. But this won’t be the case, because you are all I’ve ever wanted.”  
“Aurora...”  
“Maleficient,” I interrupt, but there is no other way to reason with this woman “I am not a child. This is my body, let me make this choice, and I choose you. I crave to share this with you and you alone. Will you please let me?” My hands are pulling her face back upon mine and she offers no resistance. Soon our breaths are upon each other, and her passion ignites mine anew.  
Eternity passes, but eventually she lays her body fully on top of mine and I relish in this closeness. I have this sudden urge to feel every inch of her body against my skin. Her lips touch mine again and I am breathless. All I know is my need for her. My hands are too busy in their search for the clasp that would set her skin free from its prison. My natural instinct is to search the front, right at the opening where her cleavage teases my hungry eyes, but that clasp does not move further down. I am forced to search her back instead. My fingers exploring the crevices of her muscle but still nothing.  
“Where?” I am desperate for her. My voice comes out sounding so needy, but I am far beyond carrying. She simply laughs at my antics and proceeds to undo the ties of my dress instead.  
“Magic.” She replies, as if it is the most obvious answer. “There aren’t many human clothes designed to fit a fairy.” She emphasises that statement with a scorching kiss. Before I even have a chance to regain my breath, she is pulling my dress down my thighs and away from my body. I make no move to protest, instead I assist her. Soon I am laid bare in front of her, completely and utterly hers to do as she wishes with me.  
“Well?” I question, although my mind is preoccupied with other things. “Are you going to stare or will you do something about this?” I challenge, gesturing towards her robes, my own words shoot heat between my things.  
“Off” she commands, and suddenly her clothes are gathered in a neat pile by the bed while mine are thrown haphazardly on top of a nearby bush. She is completely bare now. A vision of beauty as she stands tall and strong. Her wings are magnificent and I want them around me. I want all of her around me. My reason leaves me, as I wrap my arms around her bare waist. Before I know what hit me, I feel her skin against my own, her heat, and her desire. I can almost smell it, in fact, I think I do. My entire body is on fire, enfolded around her naked form, ready for her touch.  
“Touch me.” I command breathlessly. And she does. Her hands caress my sides, then my breasts, and I lean into her gentle touch. Soon my left nipple is enfolded by her supple lips, and her hand joins in to tease the other. I can feel every movement between my thighs. My lower body twitches at the new sensation, and unknowingly my mound grinds against hers. Almost momentarily I feel her grind back against me until the rhythm picks up. Soon I can no longer breath, I can only feel. And all I feel is her wetness against mine, grinding back and forth, up and down. Before I know what is happening, I explode, my soul surges to unite with my one true love, so do my hips. My mouth is agape in a silent “OH”, but it takes a few minutes for my body to stop convulsing.  
“Is this how it feels?” I question. “To have someone love you.” I am still in shock at the sensation, and I will my brain to let it pass. I will it not to concentrate on what did transpire between me and Maleficent, but the feeling does not fade, only intensifies. I feel my need for her renewed with vigour, and I crave her touch once again.  
Maleficent does not disappoint. Before I even have a chance to grasp the reality, her body is upon me once again. Only this time her fingers are teasing my opening, exploring a spot just above it. A spot I never knew existed, yet now I know this tiny bundle can bring such pleasures. Every touch sends my body surging upwards, begging for one more touch. Soon enough her fingers are at my entrance, and I am dripping for her.  
“Do it!” I command. She does not waver, so I try again “Do it..., please do it.” My defiance turned to begging but the result is all I’ve ever wanted. One finger enters me, breaking me with only the slightest of pain and discomfort. Soon I adjust to the feel of it, my muscles rlax. She switches our positions, shifting me on top of her, giving up the control to me, just like she did with her crown. I lower my body on top of hers, impaling myself against her finger until it can go no further. She adds a second one and I feel so full. She is within me, within my soul. In moments the burning sensation fades and I crave even more.  
Maleficent can read me like a book, and her thrusts speed up to match my hips. All too soon her breaths leave my nipple, but I want more. I want much more ...of this something I can’t put a name to. She seems to read my mind, and all too soon she is fucking me with steady slow strokes, while she scoots down and her lips envelop my clit in steady sucking motion. It only takes a moment until I explode for the second time, I fly off to space, but she will always be there to catch me.  
“I’ve never...”She hushes me with a kiss, for she does not need to hear the rest of this sentence. She must feel it too.  
“I know” she finally replies after kissing me senseless.  
“I should...” I start again, feeling suddenly shy.  
“You should sleep” she coos, and my body is too exhausted to protest. My eyes are closed, my mind is blank, but all I can think about is her.  
“Another day, another time” she assures. Her voice is more relaxed than it was a week ago, just as I let my body rest in the cocoon of her gentle arms and the soft caresses.  


Chapter 4  
The morning sun breaks the spell of my dark musings. Soon she will wake up; soon she will see the light of day and hate me, as much as I hated her father. He has taken my wings, scorched them off with a chain of burning iron. Yet I have taken something far more precious from her. I have stolen her innocence and I cannot give it back. All I ever possessed is hers for taking. She is my queen and I am nothing more than her subject, her slave. One deserving of the most severe punishment.  
As a humble servant that I am I stay by her side and await my judgement. Will she hate me, resent me? Perhaps she should order my execution and rid this world of the evil that I am once and for all. Perhaps my death would be too good for me, for it will set me free from the burden I now carry within my soul.  
Almost as soon as the sun rises, her eyes open to stare directly into mine.  
“Is it morning already?” She asks, and I wish she would not remember last night. Maybe, just maybe, she thought it as some wicked dream designed to fool her into submission.  
“It is about to be.” I say, my eyes studying her every expression with plea and intensity. “Some call it sunrise...will you watch it with me?”  
“I’ve always dreamt of watching the sun rise, with you by my side. I am glad it finally happened.” Her words seem innocent, but they carry so much meaning that I am about to burst into tears myself.  
“I will watch it with you every morning if you wish it so.”  
“I do” she assures me, but it does nothing to ease my guilt. Somehow, she notices my unease, and draws towards me to reassure me with her gentle kiss.  
I am at loss. I know not how to react, my lips are still, my body stiffens. Aurora’s lips do not leave mine, her gentle touches coax me to relax, if only slightly.  
“What will it take for you to believe that you’ve done nothing wrong?” She questions. Her voice is low, but I can detect frustration behind her tone, as if she is trying very hard to keep her voice from rising. “What can I do to prove to you that you have stolen nothing, that it was given freely to you, and I would give it to you again and again for as long as you will have me?”  
I listen to her, but her words don’t reach my ears. She cannot possibly mean what she is saying. I do not deserve this.  
“Answer me!” her voice grows louder “Would it be enough if I climb the highest mountain and scream from the top of my lungs for all those who will listen: ‘I LOVE MALEFICENT!!! I am in love with Maleficent and last night I begged her to fuck me into oblivion and it was WONDERFULL!’ Is that what you want? Will that convince you!?”  
The rising volume of her voice makes me cringe, but all it takes is one word, and my whole body melts and my tears spill. “You love me?” I question hesitantly. What if I misheard her?  
“Of course I do, silly.” She too relaxes and eases herself back into me, kissing me chastely. “I’ve always loved you. Ever since I was a child I’ve loved you. Just somewhere along the way I also fell in love with you.”  
She searches my eyes, and wipes my tears with her fingers. A laugh breaks through me. I sob and laugh all at once, she must think I am a maniac, but her soft hands are still caressing my face without a hit of hesitation.  
“I love you too, little beastie.” I’ve never been so happy in my life. I don’t deserve to be this happy. My heart swells with so many emotions and I lunge at her, attacking her lips with newfound fervor. She doesn’t resist me. “I love you too” I repeat, when we pull back to catch our breath.  
“I know.” She smiles back at me “I’ve always known”  
She pushes my body to lie back down on the bed, then settles against me in a warm cuddle. Her cheek resting in the pillow of my left breast, her arm draped across my middle and around my waist. Her left thigh is nestled between mine, but it doesn’t feel sexual, it feels warm and comforting. We lay there, basking in each other’s presence for what seems like eternity.  
“I wish we could stay like this forever.” She mumbles. Already the sun has risen above the horizon and the world around us begins to stir.  
“Me too, my little beastie, me too.” I say as I envelop her even tighter within my wings.  
“They expect me back at the castle tonight, but I just want to stay here. Can you kidnap me?” She looks at me hopefully.  
“And start another war?” I question in mock seriousness, and a raised eyebrow.  
“I suppose not then.” She frowns against my skin.  
I kiss the top of her head and hug her tighter. I too wish she would stay with me forever. Soon she will go to the world of the humans, and she will choose a husband, but I will always have this moment to treasure, I will commit it to my memory forever.  
“I know what to do about the nobles!” she supplies with excitement, as if reading my mind.  
“And what would it be?” I question, although I know the answer will break my heart.  
“I’ll tell them that I will be their virgin queen. I am married to the kingdom, and it is not up for discussion.”  
I snicker at her antics “Last time I checked, you weren’t a virgin, if I had anything to do about that.” I jest.  
“Yes, well, the nobles don’t know that. As far as they are concerned I am currently checking up on my other kingdom, and am spending some time with my fairy godmother. Do you see any princes around?” She counters.  
“No I do not, only one fair princess, and what a beauty she is.” I say, as try to pour all my love for her through my eyes.  
She sits up now. Her voice is serious, hesitant even, but her words are still light. “You know, it wouldn’t hurt if my fairy godmother would visit me at the castle more often.”  
“I don’t think they like me there very much.” I answer seriously.  
“They will grow to like you, and I love you. This should mean something, shouldn’t it?”  
“I suppose it should. There will be whispers, and rumors. Eventually they will know which bed stays warm at night.” I warn her  
“Let them talk and whisper. They can talk all they want; it won’t make me love you any less. I don’t think anyone would dare go against Princess Aurora and Maleficent, do you?”  
“There may be someone foolish enough...” I supply.  
“I suppose so, and what a fool it would be”  
“What about an heir?” I counter.  
“When the time comes, I will select someone worthy to take my place. Or maybe, I will adopt a motherless orphan and raise him as my own. If it’s a boy, I’d name him Arthur” she says dreamily. It is ironic, that someone so young has countered my every protest. She has an answer to every one of my objections, not that I am trying to put up much of a fight.  
“When do you leave the Moors?” I question. I detest the thought of being separated from her.  
“My guard awaits my return to the boundary when the sun begins to set. I should be back at the castle late in the evening, when the moon will rise.”  
“Leave the window to your chambers open, will you?” I hint.  
“And why should I do that?” She asks, her voice growing husky and coy at my implications.  
“I am missing you already, I think it is due time for a visit.” I quirk my eyebrow, she only laughs and kisses me.  
“I think you are right.” She answers between kisses, and sets back to resume her oral exploration of my body. Yes, I will certainly visit her tonight and for the rest of our lives. Let them whisper.  
“I love you little beastie.”  
“I love you too, fairy godmother.”  
The End...for now.....


End file.
